O tempo é apenas uma efemeridade
by Ceres Camila
Summary: FIC FICHAS  Uma nova luta começou no santuário dessa vez contra o titã Cronos , mas em meio a um ataque mal sucedido o titã acabou trazendo os cavaleiros do futuro para o passado após saga Hades, mas os cavaleiros Ressuscitaram  Fichas fechadas.
1. Fichas

_**Certo vocês podem ter relacionamentos heteros o homo, vocês escolhem.**_

_**Espero que gostem.**_

_**Primeiro capitulo sai assim que eu receber algumas fichas.**_

_**Nome:**_

_**Idade:**_

_**Signo:**_

_**Armadura( se quiser pode não ser cavaleiro):**_

_**Nacionalidade:**_

_**Aparência (Vale cabelo e olhos de cores rosa, azul, enfim):**_

_**Personalidade:**_

_**Historia:**_

_**Hobby:**_

_**Gosta:**_

_**Odeia:**_

_**Golpes:**_

_**Par (Cavaleiro de Athena( Camus já escolhido)):**_

_**Pessoas que se da bem:**_

_**Pessoas que não suporta:**_

_**Cenas fortes são permitidas? (hentais, lutas, mutilações):**_

_**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?**_

Minha ficha

_**Nome:**_ _Adele __Legrand_

_**Idade:**__16 anos_

_**Signo:**__Peixes_

_**Armadura(Pode não ser cavaleiro):**__Amazona de Peixes__**.**_

_**Nacionalidade**__:Francesa_

_**Aparência (Vale cabelo e olhos de cores rosa, azul, enfim):**__Cabelo cinza platinado até a cintura lisos, olhos azuis, pele muito branca, 1,67 de altura._

_**Personalidade**__: é uma pessoa muito extrovertida, adora fazer amigos e conhecer novos lugares, não consegue ficar parada por minutos, mas quando fica brava não há ninguém que a confronte._

_**Historia: **__Nasceu na França de uma família de nobres, quando era pequena ela e os pais vieram fazer uma viajem pela Grécia, foi quando um grande deslizamento de terra soterrou a casa onde eles estavam, os pais morreram, mas Adele foi salva pelo cavaleiro de Peixes, depois disso ela foi levada ao santuário e hoje é a amazona de ouro de Peixes._

_**Hobby:**__Ler livros em baixo da sombra de árvores._

_**Gosta:**__De livros, conversar com seus amigos, viajar, treinar, ir a festas, andar a cavalo, nadar, cachoeiras, cookies, chocolate e comida japonesa._

_**Odeia:**__Que a subestimem por ser mulher, qualquer coisa de abobora, ter que treinar pirralhos, pirralhos__**.**_

_**Golpes:**__Todos os de Afrodite._

_**Par (Cavaleiro de Athena(Camus já escolhido)):**__Camus._

_**Pessoas que se da bem:**__Milo, Shaka, MdM e Mú._

_**Pessoas que não suporta:**__Afrodite, Aioria._

_**Cenas fortes são permitidas? (hentais, lutas, mutilações):**__Sim todas._

Posso mudar algo no seu personagem: Sim


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD_

_Oi pessoas do meu coração!_

_Antes de tudo eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora e pelo tamanho minúsculo do capitulo, prometo que os próximos serão maiores._

_E antes que eu me esqueça eu gostaria de agradecer a ajuda da Lune que betou esse capitulo beijosss._

_Espero sinceramente que gostem qualquer erro, por favor, me avisem._

- Você tem certeza disso, Shion? – Dohko perguntou, aproximando-se do amigo que estava sentado no trono do grande salão. Shion encarava o céu estrelado mais seriamente que o normal.

- Infelizmente, meu amigo, as estrelas não mentem... tenho a impressão de que não demorará para que o véu de uma nova batalha caia sobre nós – o lemuriano respondeu, vendo o amigo dar um pequeno sorriso.

- Bem, não importa o que nos aconteça, nós sempre estaremos aqui para defender a Terra. Afinal, o que os deuses podem fazer conosco que ainda não superamos?

- Não fale desse jeito, meu amigo, os Deuses têm uma criatividade impressionante quando o assunto é surpreender a nós, mortais – Shion retrucou com um sorriso de escárnio.

O libriano nem teve chance de responder; naquele momento, um brilho estranho se apoderou do céu do Santuário, deixando por um segundo que a noite virasse dia.

- Acho que talvez seja mais cedo do que eu imaginava – murmurou Shion ainda encarando as estrelas.

A guerra contra Hades havia acabado quase seis meses antes. Com o poder de Atena, todos os cavaleiros tiveram uma nova chance de defender o mundo; mas devido às circunstâncias que todos eles enfrentaram, agora eram bem mais unidos.

Entre esses cavaleiros estava a elite de Atena – os doze cavaleiros de ouro, que naquele momento estavam reunidos na casa de Peixes para mais um jantar em conjunto. Havia sido uma ideia que Atena tivera para aproximar seus guardiões.

- Sério, Dite, você precisa urgentemente fazer uma mudança nessa sua decoração! Já é a minha terceira calça que nunca mais vai ser a mesma por causa dessa sua purpurina! – Queixou-se Milo. O escorpiano se levantou do sofá e se dirigiu ao o barzinho para se servir de uma dose de tequila.

- Milo, pare de encher o saco do Dite, ele tem todo o direito de decorar a casa dele do jeito que achar melhor – Camus retrucou sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

Isso fez o loiro revirar os olhos enquanto saía da sala. "Provavelmente para ir ao banheiro", pensou o aquariano sem dar mais atenção ao fato.

Todos os outros dourados estavam espalhados pela sala, menos Dohko, Shion e Afrodite. Os dois primeiros estavam em reunião enquanto o dono da casa preparava o jantar na cozinha.

- Pare de brigar com o garoto, Camus – Aiolia disse sem tirar os olhos das cartas. O leonino se encontrava com MdM, Saga e Kanon em uma acirrada partida de pôquer.

- Além disso, você não tem como discordar do Milo, afinal o Dite às vezes exagera na boiolice – Shura disse enquanto colocava mais algumas fichas no bolo de apostas.

- Nisso você está coberto de razão meu amigo – Concordou Kanon, roubando uma ficha do irmão sem o mais velho perceber.

- Certo, eu até concordo com vocês, mas o francês tem razão sobre o... - Aldebaran começou a argumentar, mas foi interrompido por um grito vindo da parte dos dormitórios.

- MINHA DEUSA! RAPAZES, VOCÊS TÊM QUE VER ISSO IMEDIATAMENTE!

Todos reconheceram a voz do Escorpião e no mesmo instante saíram correndo de seus lugares. Até mesmo Afrodite, que estava na cozinha, foi correndo averiguar.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao corredor, depois de quase se matarem pisoteados e amassados, deram de cara com Milo encostado no batente da porta do quarto principal.

- Milo, o que aconteceu? – Camus se adiantou aos outros cavaleiros. Afinal, alguma coisa realmente séria devia ter acontecido, pensou o aquariano... pelo menos até Milo se virar para eles com um enorme sorriso enquanto soltava altas gargalhadas, deixando todos confusos.

- Vocês não vão acreditar nisso! – exclamou Milo enquanto saía da frente da porta.

- Acreditar no quê, seu louc... CARALHO! – Kanon gritou quando finalmente pôde ver o interior do quarto.

O espanto foi devido às figuras que estavam deitadas na cama do cavaleiro de Peixes. A primeira delas não era realmente um choque: tratava-se de um jovem de uns vinte anos. Tinha cabelos pretos que iam até as orelhas e era até um pouco musculoso, mas sem exageros, a pele bem branca. Estava com uma das mãos caída para fora da cama, enquanto a outra estava abraçando as verdadeiras surpresas.

Sob o braço do rapaz estavam duas jovens. Uma delas tinha longos cabelos castanhos e não parecia muito alta, tendo cerca de 1,58 de altura. Tinha pele de mulher latina, mas parecia uma boneca de tão frágil. Fazia um enorme contraste com a jovem ao seu lado que tinha a pele muito branca, 1,67 de altura, longos e lisos cabelos platinados que caíam por sobre a última pessoa que estava quase a cair da cama. Esse último era um rapaz de cabelo longo e repicado todo em camadas batendo no meio das costas, pintado de ruivo. Era bem branquinho, magro, mas com músculos definidos.

Era uma cena deveras estranha, até mesmo para aqueles cavaleiros que estavam acostumados com todo o tipo de loucura existente. Mas, como loucura nunca é demais, no meio do quarto surgiu outro rapaz. Este parecia ser um pouco mais velho, uns 25 anos; não era muito alto, corpo também não muito grande, mas se percebia que era definido pela camisa preta simples que usava. Tinha cabelos curtos branco-acinzentados. Mirava aquela cena com a testa franzida, enquanto revirava os olhos laranja metálicos.

Continua...


End file.
